No Comment
by MentalKase
Summary: Crossover. Naruto, Rockman X. Sigma x Orochimaru. Slight somethingorother. Didn't know where to put this.


YEAH. Orochimaru, from Naruto - and Sigma... From Rockman X. Blame my friend for this odd, outrageous, scary pairing. 

I know I have other stories but whatever, I'm too lazy right now.

Disclaimer: Sigma and whoever else - Capcom, Orochimaru and whoever else - Mitashi Kishimoto... Or something like that. The Odd Plot/Pairing Imp (TOPI) - me.

Yeah, they're both gunna be SO OOC, but ... Whatever. Flame me if you wanna. I don't care.

* * *

In a dark, scary, lightless forest, Orochimaru sat, muttering to himself and making plans on how to get the Uchiha brat to come to him. He wanted his body! ... And NOT in any sick, perverted, yaoi-fangirlish way... Or so many thought.

He stared at the snake coiled around his arm, stared at the tongue it flicked out, stared at its cold, reptillian eyes. The scales, everything. In his mind, it was perfect, and getting really distracting.

He allowed the snake to slither off of his arm, and it slithered away. As soon as the snakey man lost sight of the snake, everything went totally black...

* * *

... Elsewhere.

Sigma sat staring up at the bright screens, grumbling about past defeats and how this time... This time, he WOULD NOT be defeated! Zero would be his, and X would be destroyed! Mavericks would rule. Humans would drool.

The evil reploid chuckled evilly. The mere chuckle grew into an evil, dark laugh, which rattled the bolts out of the walls. Yeah.

The bolts holding the computer upright were rattled out as well. Sigma stopped his evil laughing just as the computer started forward, following towards him. If he didn't move, it would crush him... Or at least give him the reploid equivalent to a headache.

He went to jump out of the way, but failed. Why? Because. Like with Orochimaru before him, everything mysteriously went black!

* * *

Orochimaru, first one to go, was the first to awake. Something squooshy and comfy was below him. Obviously, a bed.

The snake-man opened his eyes, blinking a few times, trying to get accustomed to the darkness. As soon as he got accustomed to the darkness, the lights turned on, causing him to close his eyes immediately and hiss. "Guh... What the---"

"You're AWAKE!" Came a shrill, annoying voice. "Call me Topi, and that big thing beside you is Sigma. Now drink this." The thing known as Topi shoved a glass of some sort of putrid liquid into Orochimaru's hands.

The snake-man glared at the thing, then at the glass. "No. Tell me what the hell is going on here." He looked back up in time to see Topi darting towards the glass.

Before he knew it, the imp had forced the putrid liquid down his throat.

And then, the imp smiled, winked, and disappeared.

Sigma finally opened his eyes and sat up, eyes narrowed. He looked over towards the human beside him. And then proceeded to stare, completely clueless, if not a little scared.

Orochimaru was giving him an 'OMFG I love you, marry me!' stare.

So Sigma jumped off the bed, pointing at the snakey-man. "Who the hell are you? What am I doing here? And..." There was a pause. Sigma tried to access his internal weapon systems. But they weren't working. "Why aren't me weapons working! Wh---!" The over-sized reploid was shut up when the force of the human tackling him knocked him over.

The reploid shuddered in disgust when a really, really long tongue traced across his face, leaving a slimey trail of saliva in its wake. "Get off of me! NOW!" ... He may not have his weapons, but he had his hands! He went to grab the human - and missed. The human had jumped back with surprising speed.

Orochimaru licked his own face, smirking in a scary (yet sexy, if you're a fangirl/boy) fashion. "Don't resist your feelings!" At that, he once again tackled the reploid, pushing him into - and through - a wall. Sigma went tumbling backwards, hitting his head off of the bathroom sink.

Successfully having the sense knocked out of him, Sigma just layed there as the tongue was once again swept over his face. Instead of shuddering, he, too, licked his face. "Mmmph..."

The snake-man took this as a sort of victory and looked over the reploid. He didn't know the thing below him wasn't human, but machine. So, he smirked. Perfect body. Bigger and stronger than the Uchiha's. Harder, too.

The concoction that had been forced down his throat messed with his head, yes. But it was a jumble of normal and odd. He still wanted a new host. This guy was PERFECT.

"You're mine," he muttered, leaning down to bite the reploids neck, and put his trademark curse seal on him.

He bit.

Then drew back, holding his mouth, tears springing to his eyes. This guy WAS hard. Hard enough to break his teeth.

Sigma stared at and smiled at Orochimaru seconds before the long-tongued man on top of him slapped him several times and got up, running away.

The reploid, mystified as to what just happened, was left to just lay there, confused.

So he sat up.

And got sprayed with the water from the pipe he had blocked with his head.

* * *

Topi, who had been watching all along, shrieked with laughter before disappearing for real this time.

**The END.**


End file.
